In the Roman Catholic Church, as well as the Greek Orthodox Catholic Church, the use of holy water for religious observance, reverence, veneration, and ceremony is well known to Catholic Church attendees. Typically, the holy water is used in conjunction with prayers and blessings during the church services and constitutes an important part of the individual's personal religious ritual and experience when attending these services. Generally, at each of the entrance ways to Catholic Churches there are positioned one or more holy water fonts or basins. Traditionally, these basins of blessed water/holy water are used by the church practitioners, wherein each member places their fingers within the basin for the purpose of blessing themselves with the sign of the cross.
Rarely is the church member able to make use of the holy water for religious blessing, except where a font of holy water is provided as in a church, a religious sanctuary, a monastery, a nunnery, or in other types of religious environments. Usually, these church members find solace and comfort in carrying their cross, rosary, Bible, religious medal or holy statue. But many of these church members feel the need of the blessing associated with the use of holy water when outside of the church environment, whether they be at home or at work or other non-religious environments or places.
There remains a need for a religious ornament having a holy water dispenser therewith for holding and dispensing the holy water on the user. Additionally, this religious ornament having a holy water dispenser therewith should be mountable on a door or wall of a home or building. Further, this religious ornament should also be used in vehicles, such as cars, trucks, buses, trains and airplanes, and attached appropriately by double-sided tape or Velcro.TM. to an interior wall, interior door, sun visor or other areas of that vehicle when travelling.